


Another Lover Hits The Universe

by Helloleonardmccoy



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloleonardmccoy/pseuds/Helloleonardmccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Titile: I don't remember if this saying was in the movie or if I heard it somewhere but I loved it.)</p><p>Allens feelings maybe (my musings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Lover Hits The Universe

You hit me like a comet entering earths atmosphere and disrupting the Earths surface. Shattering my monotonous life with your very presence. How could one person change another so much? Not change really but bringing out what was hidden underneath and bearing it for the world to see. You cracked my shell and left me nothing to crawl back into. 

I would have hoped that I had changed you too or brought out your hidden self from deep within but it seemed that I was just another essay for you to get. Another grade for you to make. You could have done it on your own, you know. You just chose to do alternative outlets for your energies and left us, the used and forgotten, to keep you afloat in this world.

The moment that I kissed you, it felt like we were the only ones in the world that mattered but the moment you pulled back I could see it in your eyes. You suddenly compared me to him and didn't like what you saw. You saw someone who cared for you and you didn't know how to handle it. So you ran.

I am not him. i am not a parasite that clings until my host is dead and dry. I respected you enough to let you go, you didn't even have the courtesy to tell me you were leaving. My world did not shatter at the revelation but there was a crater left. How could there not be when you became such a prominent figure in my life? And leaving without so much as a goodbye.

When I found him I thought he was you. He didn't have the same cockiness or damaged look that you had. He wasn't this beautiful, broken thing that I had come to adore but he would do for all the feelings rolling around in my heart that needed release. It couldn't be just an anonymous shag though. I had to face him head on like I would eventually have to face my feelings.

Eventually you learn that its just another lover hitting the universe and it wont be the last.


End file.
